


Страх и трепет

by Marveloman_MC



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveloman_MC/pseuds/Marveloman_MC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с феста: 9. Саймон терзается по поводу того, что оживает. Он не хочет терять образ загадочного зомби, но при этом живое тело обещает много приятных бонусов с Киреном. Как разрешится этот вопрос - на откуп автору.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страх и трепет

**Author's Note:**

> Первоначальный вариант исполнения получился очень не очень, и я попытался как-то сгладить недостатки, на которые мне указал заказчик. Надеюсь, получилось. :)

― У меня странное чувство, Кирен.

Уолкер, услышав это заявление, напрягается, но не отрывает карандаша от аккуратно разложенного на коленях альбомного листа. Линия, которая до этого шла тоненькой тёмно-серой струйкой, в одном месте стала почти угольно-чёрной от того давления, с которым грифель был вдавлен в белоснежную бумагу приевшегося художнику формата. 

― Что-то случилось?

Тишину, что образовывается после оглашённого вопроса, нарушает только мягкий звук скользящего по листу грифеля, обрисовывающего тонкие черты лица Джем на очередном её портрете.

― Как будто здесь что-то бьётся, ― Саймон, очевидно, показывает, где это «здесь», только Кир этого не видит. Он старается не упустить образ чуть сжатых губ сестры, когда она улыбается в своей привычной манере.

― Как птица в клетке? ― озвучивает Уолкер то, что первым ему приходит в голову, и невольно усмехается в какой-то степени остроумному ответу.

― Как сердце в груди, ― с тяжёлым вздохом отвечает Саймон, будто обвиняя оживающий организм в неожиданном «подарке».

Рука Кирена, тянувшаяся к распущенным волосам нарисованной сестры, так и зависает над альбомом. Кирен медленно поворачивается в сторону Саймона. Образ радостной сестры без столь приевшегося хвостика мгновенно испаряется из головы, оставляя перед глазами лишь картинку происходящего сейчас.

Отложив альбом до лучших времён и поднявшись с кровати, на которой он до этого сидел, Кирен подходит к Саймону. Тот теперь словно чем-то загипнотизирован; он смотрит на происходящее за окном ничего и, кажется, ненадолго выпадает из реального времени. Пальцы Кирена, аккуратно поддевшие его подбородок и заставившие развернуться к нему лицом, деликатно возвращают Саймона к происходящему. 

В тот момент, когда они встречаются взглядами, Кир отдёргивает руку и отходит чуть-чуть назад, будто от прикосновения его ударило небольшим разрядом тока. Вроде несильно, но всё же ощутимо, и, кажется, он чувствует это каждой клеткой тела. На него смотрит пара совершенно человеческих серых глаз с едва заметным голубым отливом. Кирен неверяще мотает головой, будто сгоняя опустившееся наваждение, и вновь смотрит в глаза Саймона. Ничего не меняется, и грязно-белая радужка с рваным зрачком теперь кажется всего лишь игрой воображения.

При дневном свете заметно и то, что кожа хоть и остаётся по-прежнему бледной, но синие прожилки уже успели затянуться. Вполне нормальный, почти человеческий вид. 

― Я тебе противен, не так ли? ― тон у Саймона такой понимающий, почти ласковый, но столь исперщённый горечью, прошитый тонкими нитями действительно человеческой печали, что у Кирена невольно щемит сердце. Саймон же, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: ― Я думал над тем, чем эта... Модификация может быть вызвана. Судя по всему, это побочный эффект нашего «домашнего» нейротриптилина, и я понятия не имею, как… 

Ровно на этом моменте ладонь Кирена не очень вежливо, но зато надёжно перекрывает словесный поток. Он недолго смотрит на Саймона, ожидая его реакции. Тот ничего не предпринимает, лишь замирает, словно в страхе, и ждёт дальнейших действий Уолкера. Кирен, собравшись с мыслями, тянется к лицу Саймона и, глядя в серые человеческие глаза, нежно прикасается губами к обратной стороне ладони. Он готов поклясться, что Саймон почувствовал этот поцелуй даже сквозь преграду из неживой плоти и костей.

Проходит буквально несколько секунд, и Кир отрывается от Саймона, беря его за плечи и подводя к небольшому овальному зеркалу, висящему над столом, становится позади и спрашивает:

― Кого ты здесь видишь?

Саймон не торопится с ответом. Он вглядывается в зеркальное отражение, чуть щуря глаза, осматривает себя, словно выискивая что-то нужное, но безнадёжно потерянное. В конце концов, со вздохом отвечает:

― Я вижу человека, который медленно теряет себя. Кажется, безвозвратно.

Сокрушение и какой-то трагизм в голосе собеседника отчего-то веселят Кирена. Он, всё так же стоя за спиной Саймона, поднимается на цыпочки, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с ним, смотрит на них обоих и заключает:

― Нет, глупый, ты не прав. Ты видишь себя. Нас, ― он быстро исправляется и гладит Саймона по плечу. ― Ты возвращаешься к тому, кем был, только теперь не к измазанному разноцветными красками и мелками грязному черновику, а к новому, чистенькому листу бумаги. У тебя есть второй шанс, ― Кир чуть морщится: одно словосочетание «второй шанс» уже стало слишком приевшимся, утратившим свой былой смысл, но ведь по-другому этого и не скажешь. ― Ты сам учил меня, что мы прекрасны такими, какими были созданы. Не забывай об этом и сейчас.

Кирен целует Саймона в шею, а потом сразу отпускает его и отходит чуть в сторону, к двери в комнату.

― Твой мёртвый друг собирается прогуляться до парка аттракционов. Можешь составить ему компанию, если не боишься, что нас примут за парочку гниляка и нормального человека, ― Кирен усмехается, убирая правую руку за спину и скрещивая пальцы. ― Решение за тобой.

Проговорив последнюю фразу, он выметается из комнаты и почти бегом спускается по лестнице, где-то на периферии сознания чувствуя страх огрести за «гниляка». Потом, выйдя на улицу, он сильно замедляет ход, давая Саймону возможность его догнать и до дрожи в пальцах – её ведь не должно быть, разве нет? – боится, что тот не захочет быть его спутником.

Саймон, оставшись наедине с собой, ещё раз бросает взгляд исподлобья на своё отражение, проводит рукой по щеке, которая, кажется, уже начала приобретать телесный (для живых) цвет кожи, а затем, пару раз вдохнув и выдохнув, направляется вниз.

Все опасения Кирена рассеиваются, когда он слышит негромкий хлопок входной двери за спиной, различает в тишине провинциальной улицы кошачью поступь Саймона и чувствует настоящий поцелуй на заходящихся светло-розовым чуть тёплых губах.


End file.
